The exemplary embodiment relates to fields of image processing. It finds particular application in connection with the provision of analysis and preserving of captured images, and is described with particular reference thereto. However, a more general application can be appreciated with regards to image classification, image content analysis, image archiving, image database management, searching, and so forth.
Video for transportation applications, such as law enforcement and speed detection, for example, currently desire high bandwidth and large data storage to preserve key features and vehicle identification information within the video data. A significant portion of the video data is not necessary to preserve this information. Other uses of the same video data, such as traffic flow estimation, traffic control, and trajectory analysis, can use low resolution video data. It is thus desirable to reduce the system data requirements while maintaining resolutions needed for vehicle identification.